


Day 6: Anniversary

by GemmaRose



Series: FMA Rarepair Week 2017 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: It's their anniversary, a year to the day since they promised their lives to each other. She's not going to let a silly little headache ruin it.





	Day 6: Anniversary

Izumi shut her eyes, bracing her hands on the counter as she swallowed a groan.

“Are you alright?” Sig asked, one of his hands resting gently across her back.

“I’m fine, dear.” she smiled up at him. “Just a bit of a headache.”

Sig frowned, but nodded, and Izumi was glad again that her husband wasn’t much of a conversationalist. She hated keeping things from him, but if he thought she wasn’t feeling well he’d try to cancel their reservations for tonight. He’d been so excited to tell her this morning, she couldn’t take tonight away from him. It was their first anniversary, after all. It should be special. Her ear could wait until tomorrow.

The bell on the door rang, and she gave the customer her most welcoming smile as her came in. “Good afternoon, Mr. Hennison.” she greeted him.

“Good afternoon, Izumi.” he nodded at her, cane tapping on the floor as he approached the register.

“The usual?” she asked, and he nodded. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw Sig already slicing the meat. “It’ll be ready momentarily.” she told him, pushing the relevant buttons to ring him up.

“You’re anniversary’s coming up, isn’t it?” the old man asked, and Izumi grinned.

“It’s today, actually.” she answered, looking down and running her thumb over her wedding band.

“Oh, then congratulations.” Mr. Hennison laughed. “Pretty soon it’ll be a year since you opened up shop here, too.”

“That it will.” Izumi agreed, punching in the final part of his order. “Anything extra today?”

“Nope.” he shook his head, laying a two thousand cenz bill on the counter.

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you your total.” she joked as she rang him out and started counting the change.

“Nope.” Mr Hennison shook his head. Izumi set his change back on the counter, and no sooner had he swept it into his wallet than a large brown paper bag was deposited in the empty space.

“Y’r meat.” Sig said gruffly.

“Thank you.” Mr. Hennison inclined his head, taking his bag and heading towards the door. “Happy anniversary, you two.”

Sig blushed, and Izumi laid a hand on his forearm. “Thank you, Mr. Hennison. Have a nice day.”

“You two have a nice night.” the old man called over his shoulder, and Sig’s face flamed red. Izumi giggled, and stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Any night with you is a nice one.” she murmured, and Sig gave her a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. She smiled, and relaxed slightly into her husband’s gentle embrace. Hopefully the pain would abate by dinner, and they would be able to have a nice night in the sense their elderly customer had implied.

\---

By the time she and Sig started to close the shop for the night, the pain had not abated. If anything, it had gotten worse. She had survived things which would have killed anyone else, but this was a different kind of pain than she was accustomed to. This was a throbbing, pounding pain which radiated from her ear out into her jaw and skull. It was starting to interfere with her hearing as well, which was almost as annoying as it was inconvenient. Sig’s low, quiet voice was the sort of noise which was easily lost in the pounding of her skull, and if she kept having to ask him to repeat himself he would grow suspicious.

“Ready?” he asked, his voice muffled by the door and her aching ear.

“One minute, dear.” she called back, bending down to fasten the strap which ran up her heel to circle her ankle. Pain spiked through her ear, and the next thing she knew she was being cradled against Sig’s chest. She could feel his voice rumbling through him, but the sound of it was muffled, like someone had stuffed her ears full of cotton. She lifted a hand to press to the aching side of her head, and touched the other one gently to her husband’s chest.

“I’m alright.” she said, and Sig frowned down at her in clear disagreement. “It’s nothing, really.” she sat up, but didn’t make any effort to get out of her husband’s lap as she put on her heels. “Just a headache and a brief fainting spell. I’m sure I’ll be alright once we get to dinner.” she smiled up at him, and his face went shocked for a second before settling into a small, fond smile. He helped her to her feet, and held her hands as the world wavered around her. She should probably see the doctor in the morning, if this was getting bad enough to mess with her sense of balance.

Sig kept a hand on her lower back as they left the house, and Izumi rested her hand on his elbow as they headed downtown. Sig hadn’t mentioned _where_ he’d made dinner reservations, so she simply let him guide her through the streets until-

“Dear, this is the doctor’s office.” Izumi frowned at her husband as he rang the doorbell.

Sig nodded, and slid his arm around her back. “You’re hurt.” he said simply.

“I’ve had worse.” Izumi argued. “We can see the doctor tomorrow, but your reservation-”

“You’re hurt.” Sig repeated, frowning at her. “You wouldn’t be able to enjoy it.”

“Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis.” the doctor said as he opened the door. “Is something wrong?”

“Earache.” Sig said, hand tightening anxiously on her hip. “Been bothering her all day.”

“Why didn’t you come sooner?” the doctor asked, stepping aside so they could enter.

“Nobody to watch the shop.” Izumi explained.

“Well, sit down.” the doctor gestured at the patient chair in the middle of his office, and went over to lift a tool from the wall. “Has there been any drainage?”

Izumi shook her head. “If there had been, I would’ve come sooner.”

“Any other symptoms, aside from localised pain?” the doctor asked, turning back to them.

“She fainted.” Sig said, taking her hand. “And hasn’t been hearing well on her right side.”

“Hmm.” the doctor frowned. “I’ll take a look in that ear first, then.” he grabbed another tool, and Izumi sighed as her ear was examined. If they were lucky, this wouldn’t take long at all and they’d still be able to go out for dinner.


End file.
